


Silver and Gold

by Marzanka



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzanka/pseuds/Marzanka
Summary: fanart :)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 7





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver & Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565432) by Inquillery. 



A very ugly picture for a beautiful song. [Silver & Gold](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JggOX)

Ref for Aelin www.mirish.deviantart.com

Dorian modeled after a Tom Hiddlestone picture


End file.
